Realizations of the Past
by tensmcmchica
Summary: She had never known him, but he fascinated her like no one else. She wanted love, but was never able to find it. Will it find her? SethSummer. AU.
1. How do I not know you?

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, but Josh Schwartz and FOX do._

_Author's Note: So I decided to go in a different direction and have the story be in an alternative universe. This is the first time I have tried this so I hope it turns out okay._

* * *

As she stepped out of her car, Summer Roberts shook her head; just another Newport party. She stamped her way into the house and out to the back where the real action appeared to be happening. Summer had left Newport for college, but something had drawn her back to Orange County. She believed that it was probably the security that her dad's money brought her, but a part of her wanted it to be something else, someone else. Never had she been lonelier with Coop gone for the summer and no guys in sight. She was a successful twenty-three year old sales representative for Vera Wang, but no one seemed to care about that; they only seemed to care about her looks and her boobs. For once in her life Summer wished that she could find someone who wanted her for her brain and maybe her boobs.

Approaching the bar, Summer was relieved to recognize somebody. She tapped Kirsten on the shoulder and then spoke up.

"Kirsten, how are you?"

"Oh Summer, I didn't know that you were going to be here."

"Well, truth be told I didn't think I was going to be here either. I had nothing better to do, well except watch old episodes of The Valley."

"That might be better than here. Julie Cooper has been on me all day about this party, I had no other option."

"I meant to ask you the other day, but didn't get around to it. How did that duvet cover work out in the guest room?"

"Oh it matched the walls perfectly. It was my son Seth's room and it was hard to change, so Sandy decided that it was best to leave the wall color the same."

"I am glad that it worked out. Just remember my number next time you want to redecorate."

"I will do that. So, I notice that you are missing your other half."

"Marissa?" Kirsten nodded her head, "She went east for the summer with Luke. Can't tear those two apart from each other, they are officially attached to the hip."

"That's nice that they are getting some time alone because we both know that Julie will be in full wedding mode when they return."

"The only thing scarier than Julie Cooper wedding mode would be if Marissa started to behave the same way."

Kirsten laughed at this and then spotted Sandy walking in, "It was nice talking to you, but Sandy just walked in."

"See you later." Summer smiled as she watched Kirsten greet Sandy. They were so happy and she wished that she could find something like that with someone.

After her conversation with Kirsten, Summer meandered around the party, greeting various people. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Julie Cooper walking towards her. Attempting to avoid her, Summer slipped into the Nichol house and walked into the living room. She noticed that someone else had the same idea as her and they were watching television. Summer was a little afraid to approach him since he was watching what appeared to be Batman the cartoon, but she knew it was probably be better than being stuck outside with Newport's finest.

She walked up to the couch, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Why not? It's a lot better than being out there."

"That's definitely the truth. I'm Summer Roberts by the way."

He immediately looked up from the television, "Uh...Seth Cohen…..nice to meet you."

"You're Sandy and Kirsten's son."

"That's me. Spawn of Newport's premier couple."

"Do you live around here?"

"Yeah, I live in a loft downtown. Went to art school, but somehow I still managed up here."

Summer thought about what he was saying, "If you have lived here for so long, why do I not know you?"

Seth didn't know how to respond to this question, "Let's just say that I was never on your radar in high school."

"I don't believe that…I must have known you."

"You might have seen me at these functions, but you definitely didn't know me."

"Hmmm…well now I know you."

"Yes…yes you do."

Seth and Summer were startled when somebody else entered the room. Summer looked up and didn't recognize the red-haired beauty, but obviously Seth knew who it was. He got up from the couch and walked towards her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi baby, sorry I wasn't out sooner."

She glared at Summer, "It's fine…I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Seth looked at Summer and realized that he hadn't made proper introductions.

"Georgia, this is Summer Roberts. Summer, this is my girlfriend Georgia Malone."

Summer smiled and waved, "Hi, it's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to." She looked at Seth, "Your mom was looking for you. Sorry Summer, but we need to go back outside."

"I understand. It was nice to see you Seth."

Seth looked at her strangely, "Nice to see you too, Summer."

Georgia wrapped her arm around Seth's and they made their way into the backyard. Summer slouched back down on the couch and turned the television off. She grabbed her purse and walked back outside. Her eyes caught Seth conversing with his grandfather and Julie, Georgia plastered to his side. She knew that this party wasn't going to get any better, so she tiptoed out and back to her car.

Summer walked into her house, throwing her purse and jacket on the couch. She pressed her message button, skipping through the messages from her stepmother and her father.

"Hey Sum, it's Coop. New York is amazing…just wanted to call and see how Newport was treating you. Give me a buzz when you get this message."

Summer reached for the phone and collapsed into the couch.

"Hello?"

"Hey Coop."

"Hey Sum. So how was my mom's gala?" She laughed as she said this.

"It was a Newport gathering…aka boring as hell."

"Sorry I missed it."

"Something interesting did happen though?"

"Did my mom and Caleb get into a fight? I would pay to see that."

"No, I met a guy."

"A guy, really? Details please."

"His name is Seth Cohen. A little bit eccentric, but he has a girlfriend."

"Seth Cohen, Kirsten and Sandy's son. He's nice, but I have never really talked to him before."

"You lived next to him like forever and you never talked to him?"

"He was really quiet, a hermit. So, you met a guy with a girlfriend. What else is new?"

"Ha, ha Coop. He seemed really nervous when he found out who I was."

"I always heard that rumor that he was obsessed with you. Like he named his boat after you or something."

"What? I never heard that. You must be thinking of another guy."

"Yeah, I guess so. Look I gotta go, Luke is waiting."

"Okay…talk to you later."

"Bye."

Summer hung up the phone and walked into her bedroom. She turned on the shower and stepped in. Suddenly the phone rang and Summer couldn't get out faster. Unfortunately she was too late and the message machine picked up.

"Hey Summer…Kirsten Cohen. I was discussing it with Sandy at the party and I was wondering if I could meet with you about redecoration. I have a break from around one to three in the afternoon tomorrow, so maybe you could come over to the house. If you can't make it, then call, but if that's not the case I'll see you then."

Summer worked for Vera Wang, but she was always interested in interior design. She hoped to eventually create her own business, but the fear of the unknown always held her back. Her thoughts then jumped to Seth, who she was fascinated by. Maybe he would happen to be visiting the same time she was, or at least she hoped he would.

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: So what did you think? Reviews are welcomed…._


	2. Land of Oranges

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, but Josh Schwartz and FOX do._

_Author's Note: Thanks for the awesome reviews, keep them coming. Unfortunately Georgia will be in the story for quite a while, but she is note in this chapter. I am still trying to establish a Seth/Summer friendship, since this is AU and she never knew him until now. Read and Review._

* * *

Summer collected her thoughts as she knocked on the door of the Cohen house. She reached to knock again when the door opened. Immediately she recognized the curly brown hair of Seth Cohen. 

He seemed confused at her presence, "Summer…what you are doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I live…." He hesitated and pointed at her, "You are very perceptive Ms. Roberts."

"I try to be. Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Just visiting the folks….alright I needed some food. Haven't exactly had the time to grocery shop."

"Naturally…so are you going to invite me in?"

She started to walk in and Seth closed the door behind her, "Have we determined why you're here yet?"

Hearing Summer's voice, Kirsten walked down the stairs.

"Oh, Summer. Wonderful to see you."

"You too, Kirsten. Seth was just letting me in."

"I knew that we miss him around here for some reason."

Seth just smiled, "Nice mom, that hurt right here." He grabbed his hand to his chest.

Summer laughed at his gesture, while Seth and Kirsten stared in amazement.

"I have never met a girl who actually laughed at the chest grabbing joke."

Summer became slightly defensive, "I was just laughing at the banter amongst the two of you. I have never seen such a thing."

"If you think this is good, you should see it when Sandy and him get together."

"Yeah…dad and I can get our banter on." Seth looked down at his watch, "Look at the time, gotta be getting to work. Wow, words I never thought I would say. See ya later mom." He looked to Kirsten then Summer, "Nice to see you again, Summer."

"Nice to see you to Seth."

Kirsten noticed how both their eyes seemed to linger on each other a little too long, but she spoke nothing of it as her and Summer made their way to the pool house. As Summer stepped inside the pool house, she gasped. The walls were covered in comic posters and she noticed more comic figurines on the tables surrounding the couch.

"I know it is a little extreme, but…"

"I love this comic…_Land of Oranges_. I mean I only read a little bit, but what I saw…it was amazing."

"I'll be sure to tell Seth that, or you could even tell him yourself."

Summer was a bit confused, "What are you talking about?"

"_Land of Oranges _is written and illustrated by Seth. It's his comic. He started it last year after art school. Of course, Sandy and I thought he was crazy, but it has become quite popular."

"Wow…I had no idea this was his comic. I feel really stupid right about now."

"Don't…Seth doesn't put his name on the cover. So if you don't really look for it, you would never know it was his work."

"So, is this the room that you want to work on?"

"I love the comic stuff, but I really want to make a pool house again. Somewhere for guests to go when we have parties and things of that nature."

Summer laughed at this description, "I see…you want somewhere to disappear to when Julie Cooper is chasing after you."

"That's about right. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I am just going to scan around the place for a few minutes. I'll think about some ideas and put something together for you in a few days. Will that work for you?"

"That's great. If you don't mind, I have to get going. Sandy has off today, so he is around here somewhere. Just let yourself out."

"Okay."

Summer walked around the pool house admiring the pictures of Sandy and Kirsten over the years. She then came across various framed articles about _Land of Oranges._ Her eye caught the mention of where to send fan mail. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down the address, pulling out her phone at the same time. Sneaking out of the Cohen's house, Summer called her favorite restaurant and ordered take out for two.

Summer walked into _Land of Oranges _offices, bag of food in hand. The secretary seemed preoccupied with her nails as Summer approached the desk.

"Hi, I was wondering if Seth Cohen was in today."

The secretary looked up, "Does Mr. Cohen know that you are coming today?"

"Uhhh….no. It's kinda a surprise."

"Let me see if he's busy." She picked up the phone, "Mr. Cohen, there's a…" The secretary looked at Summer for a name and she whispered it to her, "A Summer is here to see you."

Summer waited for the secretary to either reject her or send her back. "You can go back. It's the office at the end of the hallway."

"Thank you."

She walked to the back office and pushed the door open. Seth was huddled over a sketch, she assumed, and he appeared to be deep in thought. She cleared her voice as she stepped in.

Seth lifted his head and smiled as he saw her walk in, "Summer, this is a surprise."

"That's kind of the idea." She lifted her armful of food, "I brought lunch."

"It does smell good. What exactly is it?"

"My favorite Chinese food. I have a feeling you will like it, since my tastes are pretty much generic."

"Well…..bring it over here, so we can start digging in." Summer smiled, partially out of relief that Seth did not turn her offer down.

As they were eating, Seth started up conversation once again. "So, how did you figure out where I work?"

"The pool house."

"Huh?"

"Your mom wants me to redecorate the pool house, hence this morning. I saw the comic shrine and your mom explained. I was looking over some articles and caught the address of your office. Besides it seems like you don't get a lot of visitors."

"Other than Georgia on occasion, your assumption is correct. I am attached to place nearly all day. Before I had a loft I actually moved into here. It was a tight fit."

"I can only imagine." Summer peered around and she spotted a poster of a girl character, "Seth, who is that?"

Seth saw her pointing at his heroine and didn't quite know how to answer, "She's Sean Cane's love interest. The Lois Lane to his Clark Kent."

"Oh, I didn't know there was a girl character."

"We haven't introduced her yet. She is Sean's dream girl who he will most likely never get."

"Why not?"

Seth frowned, "It's just not in the cards for Sean to be with her. We will most likely pair him up with the villainess."

"The governor's daughter…ewww."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Summer."

"It's just…" Summer looked down at her phone, "Oh my God, the meeting. I completely forgot."

"You have a meeting. Of course you do." Seth was disappointed.

"I'm sorry to cut this short. It is really important." Summer gathered up her belongings and started to walk out of the office. Before she could leave, Summer turned around.

"Seth…" He looked up, "Just remember that every dog gets his day eventually. Don't shut out the idea of Sean being with his dream girl."

Seth thought about what Summer was saying, "I'll try and remember that."

He sat contemplating what had just occurred. He couldn't believe that he was becoming friends with Summer Roberts, the girl who inhabited his dreams every night. Seth shook these thoughts out of his mind and lifted the phone to call Georgia. She was the woman in his life now, not Summer.

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: So what did you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated._


	3. Two Different Worlds

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, but Josh Schwartz and FOX do._

_Author's Note: Just to let all you guys know, this is what life would have been like if Ryan never came to Newport. Therefore he is not in this fic. Some things changed (ie: Julies marriage to Caleb), but some things stayed the same (LukeMarissa). If Marissa comes back, which is still unknown at this point I will not develop the LukeMarissa relationship. I never liked it in the first place and the only reason they are together in this fic is because of circumstance. I hope you like this chapter._

* * *

"Seth, are you sure this is the direction that you want to take the comic in? I thought we all agreed that Autumn would always be right out of Sean's reach."

"It was what we agreed to, but I think that we should give them a chance to be together. See what the kids think; if they don't like them then we can always break them up." Seth shuffled his papers up into a pile, "I have to go to dinner with Georgia, so this meeting is officially over. Thomas, we can discuss Autumn and Sean in detail on Monday."

He shook his head in understanding as Seth walked out the door. Seth grabbed his bag out of his office and headed towards his car. As he was driving in the direction of the restaurant, he picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Georgia Malone, district attorney's office."

"Hey honey."

"Hey…I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon."

"Does that mean your still at the office?"

"I am so sorry, but something has come up and I'm gonna have to cancel. I promise I'll make it up to you though."

"Georgia, we had this planned for the past week. I never get to see you anymore, doesn't that bother you?"

"We get to see each other on the weekends….Seth if you're going to push the subject of moving again, I will hang up."

"I'm not. But you're in Los Angeles all week and I am here. What are we supposed to do about that?"

"It's not like you have to stay in Newport. Your offices can move, mine can't."

"_Land of Oranges _is based off Newport. If I move then what inspiration does that leave me with?"

"I can't discuss this right now. I am really sorry; I'll see you on Friday night."

"Bye."

Seth hung up the phone and pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. He walked in with the intention of canceling his reservation and stopping by Casa Cohen for some dinner, which was until he saw her. Summer was sitting at a table by herself looking over some papers and drinking some fruity concoction. He looked up when the hostess spoke to him.

"Welcome to Cuervo. Do you have a reservation?"

"I did, but I am canceling. It should be under Cohen. However I am meeting someone else here." Seth pointed in the direction of Summer.

"I see, well you can go back. Have a nice evening."

He walked up to the table, "Are you enjoying yourself there."

Summer was completely caught off guard, but happy to see Seth. "Depends on what you consider enjoyment?"

"Well papers and such at dinner don't exactly register as fun for me. May be different for you."

"Trust me it's not. So, are you going to sit down or just hover over my table for the rest of the evening?"

Seth sat down and began to look at the menu, "So what do you recommend Ms. Roberts?"

She looked at the menu and spoke with a slight seductiveness, "What do you have a taste for?"

Seth didn't know exactly how to respond, "Uh…Mexican perhaps."

"I would hope so, considering we are at a Mexican restaurant."

"Yeah…."

Summer just smiled at Seth's nervousness, "So what are you doing here by yourself? I thought you had a girlfriend and therefore would never need to go to restaurant alone."

"I do have a girlfriend, who happens to live in Los Angeles and who happened to cancel our dinner date tonight. I came here to remove our reservation and I saw you sitting here by yourself. It looked like you needed some company."

"Awww…you're my hero Seth Cohen."

"It's a very difficult job being a superhero, but someone has to do it."

Summer laughed and she reached for her bag. As she was putting the papers away, Seth caught a glimpse of the latest issue of _Land of Oranges_.

He reached towards her bag, "Summer, what's that there?"

Summer knew he had seen it and she started to pull her bag back, "What are you talking about?"

He continued to reach and walked around the table to where Summer was sitting.

"Let me see…."

"Seth, there is nothing in here. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Seth pointed in the opposite direction, "Look it's Brad Pitt."

Summer took the bait and looked where he was pointing, "Where?" As she was falling for his trick, Seth reached in the bag and pulled out the comic. He sat back down and waited until Summer turned back around.

"Seth, that's not…" She saw his smirking as he was paging through the comic.

"I got a free copy while I was at the office today."

"Uh huh…sure. We don't give free copies out at the office, but nice try Summer."

She knew she had been defeated, "Alright, alright. I picked up the copy off your desk. I just wanted to start reading it before you introduce your heroine."

"I never would have thought you would be a comic girl."

"You barely know me Seth. And why would I not be a comic girl?"

"Just a prediction from your high school day's."

"I thought that I didn't know you back then."

"You didn't, but that doesn't mean that I didn't know you."

"Enlighten me, Mr. Cohen. What exactly do you know about me?"

Seth was afraid to respond but took the chance, "I know that in third grade everyday you shared your lunch with this little squirrel, whose lunch kept getting stolen by a fat squirrel." Summer just sat and listened as he continued, "And in sixth grade you read this poem, but your hand kept on shaking for some reason."

Summer whispered, "If I was a mermaid….I can't believe that you know that."

Seth just continued, "And you have been best friends with Marissa Cooper, for like ever. I remember that day at Harbor when you smacked Holly after she said something to Marissa about her dad. I was officially afraid of you after that."

Seth was about to continue when Summer put her hand on his, "That's not me any more Seth. There's no reason to be afraid of me."

Seth realized what he had just said, he felt ashamed. "I have to go…I shouldn't have told you this stuff. It was a long time ago."

He abruptly got up and walked out of the restaurant. Summer left money on the table and followed behind him. She nearly ran to keep up with him as he continued the path to his car.

"Seth….wait. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Your right, it was a long time ago."

Seth stopped and Summer nearly ran into him. He turned around and faced her. "Don't do this Summer. We are from two different worlds, it's not in the cards for us to do this."

"Do what? I wanna be your friend. Is that so much to ask?"

Seth looked down at the ground and then at his car. "I have to go…."

He got in his car and pulled out, heading towards home. Summer stood in the parking lot, her arms crossed while one tear fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and got into her car. She drove away in the opposite direction as Seth had gone earlier, making her way to the only place she knew would give her peace.

Summer dragged a blanket and the book out to the beach. After settling herself, she turned on the lantern she had brought and opened the comic. She read of Sean's misery and his desire to be loved. He was confused with his hero status, whether to accept it or reject it. Ginger, the governor's daughter, gave Sean that security, but he didn't seem happy. After she finished half the comic, Summer closed her eyes and attempted to sleep. With a slight breeze the comic blew open to the page where Sean Canefinally gets the courage to talk to Autumn Rhodes, while Summer snored slightly under the glow of the moon.

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: So what did you think? Reviews are welcomed…._


	4. In the Closet

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, but Josh Schwartz and FOX do._

_Author's Note: I am giving you fair warning, this chapter is sad for SethSummer. Don't say I didn't warn you. However I am nearly finished Chapter 5 and I know that you guys will like it. Keep Reading and Review. I am so happy that people are liking this story._

* * *

Summer walked into the Newport Group offices with a large portfolio at her side. It had been several days since the incident with Seth and she had found it pretty difficult to sleep every night. Summer spoke to the secretary and found herself in the elevator within several minutes. She approached the double doors of Kirsten's office hesitantly, but before she could even knock the door was opened by Kirsten.

"Summer…." She saw that her hands were full, "Let me help you with this stuff."

"Thanks, so I must say that your office is beautiful."

"Julie Cooper's handiwork. My dad let her have hold of the whole building about two months ago. This is what I was left with, though I must say I do like it."

"She's not terrible….so I hope this isn't a bad time."

"No, of course not. Would you like some coffee? It looks like you had a rough night."

"Yes I would love a cup. I haven't been sleeping well….happens sometimes."

"I know what you mean. Seth has been at our house since the beginning of the week. I think that he and Georgia got in a fight on Friday night at a restaurant or something. This came from Sandy, so he wasn't much into the details."

Summer just nodded her head, knowing that the fight Seth had gotten into was with her, not Georgia.

"Summer…are you okay?" Summer shook her head.

"Sorry, just zoned out. Anyways, I have the designs for the pool house."

"Great, I can't wait to see them. I hope their not too many choices, because I'm pretty indecisive."

"No, just three different designs. You can actually take them and discuss with Sandy. I know he probably won't be very interested, but he might like to take a look at them."

"Au contraire, Sandy told he would like to see them. He said that pool house is going to be his oasis during the Newpsie parties."

"I think I will be joining him."  
"Speaking of parties, are you coming to the luncheon that I am throwing. I think you could get some business if you spread the word amongst the ladies."

"When is it? It wouldn't hurt to get a feel for what the ladies want in design."

"It's on Friday, two days from now. There will be catered food and drinks, besides I am sure you could go hang out with Seth if it gets terribly boring."

"You're not making him attend, are you?"

"No, but I am starting to doubt that Seth is leaving our house any time soon. He hasn't left except to go to the office. Friday's he has off normally, perks of being the boss I guess."

"I will see you Friday then. Do you mind if I go take some paint and fabric samples to the pool house today? I'd really like to see how they look in the light and stuff."

"Of course not. How about I give you a key, since Seth is in the office today?"

"No, no you don't have to give me the key. I can just wait."

"Don't be silly Summer. I trust you and I know you don't have to steal anything in the house, since you can afford it all."

Kirsten handed her the key from a desk drawer and Summer hesitantly grabbed it.

"Thanks."

Summer gathered her things and walked back out of the Newport Group building. As she was driving to the Cohen house, her phone began to ring. She pressed a button and answered with speakerphone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sum."

"Oh hey Coop. Thought you were starting to forget about me."

"No way. So how's Newport?"

"You want the good gossip, don't ya."

"A little gossip may help cure the shopping hangover."

"Uhh…don't brag about shopping. I haven't been in over a week."

"What? Summer what is going on with you."

"I'm up to my ass in work at Wang and I am doing a side job for Kirsten Cohen."

"What kinda side job exactly?" Marissa snickered as she said this.

"Ewww…please don't tell me you are talking about Seth Cohen. I am so over him."

"When were you ever on him? What have I been missing Sum."

"Nothing Coop, it doesn't mean what it sounded like. Alright back to the side job. I am redecorating their pool house."

"That sounds like fun."

"Just a lot work….speaking of which, I have to go."

"Alright, and Sum…"

"Yeah."

"Don't forget to inform when you fall for my neighbor next time."

"I…I…" Summer couldn't finish her sentence because all she heard was dial tone.

Summer entered the Cohen house and admired the pictures along the hall. She looked at how happy Seth and his family were. This feeling lasted only a few seconds because Summer heard the door open and the familiar voice comment on the it being unlocked. Afraid to face Seth, Summer quietly tiptoed into the closet, but left a crack so she could be in full view of the front door. Summer watched Seth as he put his bag on the ground and toss his jacket on the table closest to the door. He couldn't walk one step further when doorbell rang. She saw the familiar red hair as it stepped forward and kissed Seth.

Georgia threw her hands in the air as she yelled, "Surprise."

Seth didn't know how to react, "Yes, this is a surprise."

Georgia fiddled with the buttons of Seth's shirt, "I got two days off and I wanted to spend it with you."

"Well, that was real nice of you to think of me. Are you sure you don't want to spend it with your other boyfriend."

Georgia was confused by this comment, "Seth, what are you talking about? Are you mad at me?"

Seth realized how snippy he was being, "No, I am not mad at you. I've had a bad week, that's all."

"Oh, so do you want start making up for dinner the other night."

Without responding, Georgia nearly pounced on Seth. Summer could barely hold in her disgust as she watched them slowly disappear from her view as they made their way upstairs. After she knew the coast was clear, Summer stepped out of the closet. She briskly walked to the pool house, dropping off the samples. She thought about testing them against the walls, but instead she left them on the table, practically running out of the house.

Seth heard the front door slam as Georgia was undressing him. He lifted off of her and walked towards the window. He looked out and saw the familiar brunette running to her car. Seth noticed her wiping something away from her face, something he believed to be tears. Part of him wanted to run down to her, make sure she was okay, but the other part was being called by Georgia. He returned to the bed, as Summer drove away.

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: So what did you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated.._


	5. Your My Hero

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, FOX and Josh Schwartz do.**_

_**Author's Note: So I really like this chapter…it is probably my favorite that I have written so far. I think that everyone will really like it too, a little humor and a little sadness. Thanks for all the great reviews and I hope you enjoy. NOTE: The italicized in the story is a flashback for Seth.**_

* * *

Seth skulked around the kitchen, grabbing the bagels and juice in the process. As he toasted the bagel his mind drifted to the day before. 

_Seth nuzzled his head into Georgia's hair, "So, this is going to be nice. Five days of us together; no work, no stress, no traveling."_

_Georgia sat up quickly, "We need to talk about that….I am going away."_

_Seth followed and sat up in the bed, "Going away? For how long?"_

_"Three weeks…" _

_Seth started to get out of bed, "You weren't going to tell me about this, were you?"_

_"It's just…I have to go. I didn't want to leave on a bad note and I know Friday was a bad note."_

_He started to put on his clothes, "I can't be mad at this...at you, it's not what we're about."_

_Georgia came up behind him, "I love you Seth Cohen." She kissed along his neck. He turned around and faced her, "I love you too. I gotta get ready for work." He kissed her and walked out of the room._

"Seth?"

He awoke from his thoughts, "Hey mom…so when are the ladies of Newport coming."

"In about three hours. I just wanted to make sure you were decent before the caterers came."

"Thanks for that Mom. You want a bagel?"

"No thanks. How long are you planning on staying here, Seth?"

"Wow, that really makes me feel welcome in my childhood home."

"I'm just worried about you, that's all."

Seth walked around the island to reach his mom, "This weekend I am going back to my loft. I'll only be around for the occasional dinner and party."

"So I saw the Georgia left early this morning."

"She had to catch a flight. She's going to Washington for three weeks."

"Oh…" The doorbell rang, "That's the caterers."

Kirsten walked out and left Seth to eat his food. He walked back upstairs and laid in his bed. Pulling out his drawing pad, Seth blared Death Cab and sketched to his hearts content.

As she got out of her car, Summer met with some of the ladies and they walked inside. Kirsten appeared to be relieved to see her, as Summer could hear Julie Cooper rambling on in the other room. She nearly fell asleep half way through the luncheon as Paula Hart discussed the upcoming benefit. The ladies stopped conversing to eat and Summer saw this as her opportunity to disappear. She snuck up the stairs and followed the music to Seth's room. Summer knocked lightly and pushed open the door. Seth heard the creak and looked up from his sketch. He stood up quickly, unsure of how to handle the situation.

"Summer, what are you doing here?"

"I could only take so much of the ladies downstairs. I figured you could use some company."

"I wanna apologize for the other night. I shouldn't have been such an asshole."

"You weren't an asshole. We barely know each other; I shouldn't have pushed the idea of being friends."

Seth walked closer to her, "You didn't push the issue. Since we have both apologized, why don't we just forget about it?"

"I can do that. So, I hope you're bored because I don't plan on going downstairs anytime soon."

"Just working, but I am not a big fan of that so you are welcome to stay as long as you like."

Summer sat on Seth's bed and laid her body against the headboard, "I say we watch a movie."

"I enjoy movies, particularly 70's kung fu flicks; you know the ones where their mouths don't match their voices."

"Uhhh…Seth if we are on the way to being friends, I think you need know something. I don't do actions flicks, now romance…that is definitely the way to my heart."

"What did you have in mind exactly?"

"How about 13 Going on 30 or oh…I really like that one with Jennifer Lopez and the hot guy."

"The Wedding Planner…."

She pointed at him, "Yeah, that's the one…wait, how do you know that movie?"

"I'm a movie connoisseur and therefore it is my responsibility to know various movie titles." Summer gave him a disbelieving look, "Alright…alright. I may have watched that movie a few times, but only because my dad puts up a tough fight when it comes to chick flicks. I lost rock, paper, scissors twice to the old man and was forced to watch the movie with my mother." He turned and began to walk out of the room.

"Seth, where are you going?"

"The viewing of chick flicks requires me to break into the Kirsten Cohen collection of movies. I am also going to get us some catered food downstairs, so you don't have to force yourself through the Great Wall of Newpsies."

"You are definitely my hero Seth Cohen."

He smiled before he left, "Only one of my many talents Ms. Roberts."

While Seth was downstairs facing the barrage of ladies, Summer took a few minutes to look around his room. There were plenty of posters and pictures, but only one thing caught Summer's eye. When Seth walked back in the room, he noticed Summer on the bed with someone special.

Summer smiled when she saw Seth walk in, "So, who's this?"

Seth put the food on the table and walked towards his bed, "Why don't you just give him back?"

Summer stood up on the bed, "Not until you tell me who this is."

Seth reached and Summer hopped off the bed. He chased her around and they struggled for the toy horse, when Summer fell back onto the bed causing Seth to fall on top of her. They faces were inches apart and Summer felt a bolt of electricity go through her body. Seth inched ever closer to her face and then grabbed the horse from Summer. He brought it in between their faces and spoke up, "If you must know, this is Captain Oats."

"He's very handsome."

"I'll be sure to tell him that you think so."

Summer wiggled a little, "Hey Seth, do you think you could get up. That food smells really good."

Seth realized that he was still on top of her, "Oh yeah, sorry."

They got up and straightened their clothes. Summer grabbed her plate of food and sat on the ground. Quickly Seth joined her and they ate, waiting to talk after they were finished.

"I must confess. I myself own a horse."

Seth was surprised by this comment, "You do…please elaborate."

"Her name is Princess Sparkle. I have had her since…as long as I can remember. She helped me get over many a boy."

"Captain Oats should meet Princess Sparkle. They could make quite the super couple."

Summer laughed at this, "You are such a dork, Seth Cohen."

"Am I really, because I never noticed…."

Summer inched her face closer as they leaned towards each other.

"Definitely, a huge dork…"

There was silence for a few moments until Seth spoke up, "We better get that movie started."

Summer was disappointed, but didn't show outwardly. "I guess your right."

Seth lifted the two boxes up, "So what will it be? Romantic comedy 13 Going on 30 or romantic comedy The Wedding Planner."

Summer scrunched her face, "Tough decision, but I will have to say The Wedding Planner." She smiled when she saw Seth grit his teeth.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"No, I really like that movie, plus the guy in it is really hot."

Seth put the DVD in and then joined Summer on the bed. She curled up against him and Seth found himself putting his arm around her. Before the movie started Summer looked up at him.

"I'm really glad that we can be friends Seth." She looked back at the television, but Seth left his eyes on her.

"Yeah…me too."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author's Note: So what did you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated**._


	6. The Boy Next Door

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, but FOX and Josh Schwartz do.**_

_**Author's Note: Creating some more drama in this chapter or at least foreshadowing. Yes, Seth and Summer are acting somewhat like a couple, but I think that they are just blind to how they are feeling. You will see in the next chapter…Hope you enjoy…Read and Review.**_

* * *

Summer hoisted her bag and purse up the stairs to her apartment, fumbling with her keys in the process. Once she managed to get inside, she collapsed onto her couch. Her thoughts varied, but mainly dealt with the weekend. After the luncheon on Friday, she had spent practically the whole weekend at the Cohens. In between hanging out with Seth, Summer made progress on the pool house and convinced Kirsten to go along with her favorite design. Her thoughts then drifted to Seth; they went to the beach, the movies and sailing. Seth had finally gotten the nerve to introduce her to "Summer Breeze", the boat that was supposed to travel to Tahiti with her as a special passenger.

_Seth dragged Summer down the pier despite her protests.  
__"Seth, why are we here? It smells like fish guts and gasoline."  
__"The faster you walk, the faster we get on the boat and the faster we get away from the smells."  
__"We're going on a boat…Seth, why can't we just go to the beach."  
__They were only a few steps away when Seth finally responded, "Yesterday we went to the beach and today we are going sailing."  
__Summer looked at the boat and then back at Seth, "Is this thing safe?"  
__Seth got onto the boat and handed Summer a life jacket, "If it wasn't safe, do you think I would let you on here."  
__Summer relented and stepped on board. She took off her top, while Seth attempted not to stare. She put the life jacket over her bikini and in the process noticed the side of the boat.  
__"The name of this is the "Summer Breeze"….I thought Marissa was joking."  
__Seth tried to play cool, "Yeah,…my dad bought her in the summer when I was twelve, I think; hence the name."  
__"That's funny because Marissa said you named a boat after me, but either way I like the name."  
__Summer knew that Seth wouldn't be able to lie to her for very long. As they pulled into the open water Seth relented.  
__"She's named after you."  
__Summer smiled, "I'm starting to like this sailing thing a whole lot more now." Seth scooted closer to her and they found themselves in the position from the other night.  
__"That's good to know."_

Summer was brought out of her thoughts by a loud knock at the door. She looked through the peephole, not recognizing the person standing outside the door. She left the chain lock on and cracked open the door. She couldn't deny the man was attractive, he was tan and appeared to be built, but you could never be to sure.

"Hi…I just moved next door. My name's Josh."

Summer realized it was her new neighbor and opened the door fully. "Sorry. I'm Summer."

She offered a handshake and he accepted, "It's nice to meet you Summer."

"So, how do you like your apartment?"

"It's nice…I want to move into something bigger, so this is only temporary."

"Oh…." Summer stood in the doorway, unsure of what to say next.

"I know this may be a little forward, but would you like to go to lunch with me."

Summer bit her lip and tried to think of an excuse. She thought about Seth, but the image of Georgia and him always appeared.

Hesitantly Summer spoke, "I need to freshen up a little. How about I meet you out here in a half hour."

Josh smiled, "Half hour it is."

Summer closed the door and ran into her bedroom. She started throwing clothes out of her closet in an attempt to put an outfit together. Summer didn't want to appear to sexy, but more casual and subdued as if she already had a boyfriend. It then popped into her head that she didn't have a boyfriend; Seth Cohen didn't count. Maybe Josh was what she had been waiting for and with that thought Summer pulled out a low-cut tank and mini skirt.

Josh and Summer walked into the small café on the boardwalk. Josh appeared to be quite a gentleman as he pulled out the chair for Summer before seating himself. After ordering a small salad, Summer struck up conversation with the him.

"So Josh, what brings you to Newport?"

"Actually, I am here for research."

"Research, huh? Are you investigating the lives of the rich and famous of Newport, or something?"

"Actually I kinda am. I work for this comic based out of LA."

"A comic, you don't say."

"So, I don't know if you know much about them, but there is one based here called _Land of Oranges_. It is insanely popular, so my boss sent me out here to get some inspiration."

"_Land of Oranges_, I may have heard of it."

"The creator, Seth Cohen was born and raised here. He just introduced his female heroine, Autumn Rhodes in the last issue, which is a big deal. For a long time he told the press there wasn't going to be a love interest for Sean Cane."

Summer just nodded her head and she took in the name of the character, Autumn Rhodes. Josh noticed that Summer appeared bored and felt that he was to blame.

"I hope I am not boring you….it's just comics are like a can of worms for me."

"Huh…no it's not boring. So why did your boss send you out here for inspiration?"

"We can't compete with _Land _unless we introduced aspects of Southern California. That is the "it" thing, these days."

"Oh….what's the name of your comic?"

Before Josh could answer, the tune of "Wonderwall" could be heard blaring from her cell phone. She looked down at the id and mouthed "sorry" to Josh as she answered.

"Hey."

"Hey Summer, I just wanted to check in." Summer noticed Josh fiddling with the napkin and silverware.

"About what?"

"We have dinner plans tonight or did you forget? Dinner than bad 70's kung fu movies."

"I didn't forget…I'm kinda busy at the moment so can I call you later."

"Sure…bye."

Summer hung up the phone and looked to Josh who was still fiddling with the napkin.

"Was that your boyfriend?"

"Uh…no. Just a friend."

"So…you don't have a boyfriend?"

Seth's face popped into her mind but she put it away, "No, I don't have a boyfriend."

Josh seemed relieved, "Do you wanna do this again sometime?"

"Like go out?"

"Yeah. If you don't want to…."

Summer put her hand on top his fiddling one, "No, I would really like to go out with you again."

He smiled and Summer melted, "That's great." He looked down at his watch, "I have to get going, work and all, but I'll call you or just knock."

She felt like a giddy school girl, "Okay."

They got up from the table and left the restaurant. Summer dropped Josh off at the apartment building and then drove off.

Summer knocked at the door of the loft and Seth opened, grinning at her presence.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show up."

"Shut up…I'm only five minutes late." Summer pushed him slightly and made her way inside.

Seth closed the door and walked towards the kitchen, talking to Summer at the same time.

"So where were you when I called earlier?"

Summer didn't know how to answer, "I was meeting with a client."

"Oh…" Seth walked out with two plates of food, "So, let's admire my cooking skills."

"I find it hard to believe that you cooked this food."

"I did…my secretary gave me the recipe."

Summer started to eat, "Seth…this is really good."

"Try and savor it because this is a one time deal. It is way too hard to cook every night."

Summer smiled and went back to eating. After they finished Seth put the dishes in the dishwasher, while Summer set up the movie. When Seth came back into the room and sat down he noticed that Summer was on the other end of the sofa.

"I don't bite Sum…" He patted the part of the couch next to him.

Summer looked at Seth and tried to ignore him. She saw the pout and puppy eyes he was making and just couldn't resist him. She scooted next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. His arm made it around her back and they both seemed content. However Summer's mind was going a mile a minute. Part of her really wanted to tell Seth about Josh, but a larger part just wanted to keep it a secret.

_

* * *

_

_**Author's Note: So what did you think? Reviews are welcomed.**_


	7. She's Your Autumn

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, but Josh Schwartz and FOX do.**_

_**Author's Note: This may be the last chapter for a few days, since I have quite a workload for class before Spring Break. I will try to update by Monday with chapter 8, but next week probably won't be a day to day update. Sorry… Anyways I hope you like this chapter...the truth finally comes out, well sorta. Just read and review.** _

* * *

"So, what do you think?"

Kirsten stared at the curtains Summer had just hung, "I like them…I wasn't so sure at first, but I see it."

"I'm glad you do because I was a little worried for a while."

Summer stepped off the stool and walked back to where Kirsten was standing. She admired the curtains for a few moments and then went to collect her things.

"So, this place should be done in a week…just in time for the Newport Group party."

"Great, do you want to stick around for dinner? It's gonna be just Sandy and I; Seth has a business dinner tonight."

"No thanks, I kinda have somewhere to be." Summer smiled after saying this.

Kirsten caught on, "So, you have a date waiting for you."

"Well, there is a guy. His name is Josh. We've only been on a few dates."

"So it's not that serious."

"He could have major boyfriend potential, but we have only known each other for like two weeks."

"I'm glad for you Summer. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, but I better leave or I am going to be late."

Summer walked out of the pool house and drove to her apartment. She did a quick change before leaving for dinner. Walking into the restaurant, she spotted Josh and gave him a quick peck before sitting down.

"Sorry if I am late. I had some things to take care off before I came here."

Josh rubbed her hand, "Don't worry about. I just got here a few minutes ago."

They ordered their drinks and conversed while waiting for food. Summer noticed that Josh seemed distracted and she decided to bring it up.

"Is everything okay?"

Josh was brought out of the trance, "Uh..yeah. It's just…my competition is here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't make it obvious, but Seth Cohen is sitting right over there." Josh pointed and Summer gasped. She quickly turned around, but it was too late; Seth had spotted her. He excused himself from his table and made his way towards theirs. Summer put her face in her hands before lifting it when Seth made his presence known.

"Summer, this is a surprise." She lifted her head and smiled nervously.

"Seth, I didn't realize you were having dinner here."

Seth nodded towards his table of co-workers. He then held his hand out to Josh.

"Seth Cohen. Nice to meet you."

"Josh Dilling."

"So how do you two know each other?" Seth was afraid to know the answer.

Summer spoke before Josh, "We're…well…he's…"

"I'm her boyfriend." Josh grabbed Summer's hand who turned her face away from his.

Seth felt like a cannonball had slammed into his stomach, "I have to be getting back to my meeting. Have fun on your date."

Summer watched him walk away and she wanted to say something, but words weren't coming to her. She looked back long enough to see Seth excuse himself from the meeting and walk out the front door.

The waiter came to the table and Summer knew this was her chance.

"Hey, I have to use the ladies room. Do you think you could order for me?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." Summer left her seat and made her way to the front of the restaurant. She explained the situation to the hostess and snuck out the front door.

The restaurant they were at was beachside and as soon as she walked out the door, Summer saw the lone figure by the water. Summer took off her shoes and held them in one hand as she ran onto the beach.

"Seth…"

The darkened figure turned and waited for her to approach before speaking. "So, he's your boyfriend. Seems like a real nice guy."

His voice was emotionless and he turned back to face the water. Summer knew he wouldn't turn back around, so she stepped in front of him.

"Seth…are we going to talk about this?"

"Talk about what? There's really nothing to discuss."

"If there wasn't anything to discuss then you wouldn't be out here pouting like a little child."

"I am contemplating, not pouting. Besides, it only makes sense that you would eventually get a boyfriend. A girl like you isn't going to stay single for long."

Summer was confused at the signals that Seth was sending, "Are you jealous?"

"I am not jealous, why would I be jealous? I have Georgia."

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what exactly?"

"An asshole of a friend. You should be happy for me."

"Summer, why didn't you tell me about him?"

"Because I didn't want this to happen." Tears started to form in her eyes, "Our friendship is important to me and I knew this was going to cause conflict."

"But it shouldn't cause conflict Summer, unless there is more going on here than either one of us would like to admit." Seth started to get agitated.

"What could possibly be going on? We are just friends…."

"Summer, don't you ever think about it?"

"Of course I think about it, all the time. When I am with you I have never been happier, but then I remember Georgia. She's your Autumn, Seth."

"No, you are." Seth grabbed Summer and kissed her passionately. She started to return the kiss, but then pulled away. She looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. The waves crashed behind while Seth watched Summer run back to the restaurant.

After dinner Josh and Summer drove back to the apartment. He stood and waited as Summer opened the door. She invited him in and they sat down on the couch. Summer took his hands in hers and started her speech.

"This is going to be incredibly hard to say."

Josh looked at Summer and understood, "He's the guy, isn't he?"

She didn't realize that he would catch on so quickly. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well I didn't know until he walked away. I saw the hurt on your face and his. Then you disappeared for a while and I figured you went to talk to him. I hope I didn't ruin things."

Summer leaned back into the couch, "Not anything that wouldn't come out eventually. It might even turn out to be a good thing."

Josh joined Summer, laying against the couch. He sat and listened to Summer vent about work, Marissa and most importantly Seth.

"So, I guess this isn't going to work out."

"I'm real sorry…I hope that we can still be friends."

"Of course. And if you ever need an escort to these Newport events, just give me a knock."

"I will definitely remember that."

Josh left the couch and walked towards the door with Summer following behind him. She gave him a hug and closed the door behind him. Once she settled into bed, Summer picked up her phone.

"Hey this is Seth. Sorry that I can't answer right now, but leave a message."

"Hey Seth, it's me. I just want to apologize for tonight. If it's any consolation Josh and I are over. Just thought you would like to know that. I still want to hang out sometime soon. Maybe our next theme night could be John Hughes movies. I think that is a good theme. What do you think? Give me a call."

Summer put her phone on her nightstand and attempted to sleep despite the tears that were bubbling at the surface. She gave in to the pain; hugging the blanket and crying herself to sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author's Note: So what did you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated. I would really like to thanks those who have been giving me reviews, because they really are informative and it is nice to know what you guys think.**_


	8. Together

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, but FOX and Josh Schwartz…  
__Author's Note: How much do I love to write angst? Oh so much…. I had some spare time between my work, so I decided to write this chapter. Congratulations to me because I updated before Monday. I hope you like the chapter. Read and Review_**

* * *

Summer stared at her caller id on the counter. It had been a week since the dinner from hell and Seth still hadn't called her back. She knew that looking at it would make the phone ring and she walked into her bedroom. Summer pulled out her attire for the Newport Group party and decided to get ready. She was putting the finishing touches on her face, when she heard the door knock. Putting her head into the doorway, she yelled "come in", knowing who the visitor was. She grabbed her clutch off the bed and walked into the living room spinning around in the process.

"What do you think?"

"Very nice….so how long do we have to stay at this Newport thing?"

Summer smacked Josh lightly on the arm, "You can't start complaining yet. We haven't even gotten there. Wait till you meet Julie Cooper."

"She's sounds real entertaining."

Summer grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the apartment to the car. The drive to the Cohen's was uncomfortably silent until the reached their destination. Summer grabbed Josh by the shoulder before exiting the car.

"Thanks for doing this…I mean it's gonna be hard seeing Seth with Georgia."

"Do you even know if she'll be here? Because if she isn't then I am totally cool with being ditched."

"I wouldn't ditch you. It's not everyday that you meet someone who is willing to go to a Newpsie party with you."

"Don't misconstrue my actions. I am simply here for the research."

"Or the food, but if you want to put that in the category of "research", I won't say anything different."

Josh and Summer exited the car and walked towards the Cohen house. She grasped his hand as they stepped into backyard. Summer swore that she could hear the whispers of the ladies and she attempted to look around to see whose mouths were moving. It was that moment, when her eyes landed on his, that she knew things would never be the same.

Seth stared into Summer's eyes then to her hand which was being held by Josh. Georgia looked at the emerging couple, unaware of the past few weeks' events. She felt Seth squeeze her hand and he pulled her away from the scene. Throughout the party Seth couldn't help but stare at Josh and Summer laughing and smiling. She was happy without him and he didn't quite understand it. He thought that things had ended between them, but obviously that hadn't lasted. Seth looked over to Georgia, who was busy amongst the Newport ladies, and he saw the practical future; the dreamer inside him had rotted away a long time ago. It was time….

"That could have been worst."

Summer poked at her food, "Oh yeah. We only walked in; hand in hand….He wouldn't get the wrong idea."

Josh put his hand on her shoulder, "He'll understand if you explain it to him."

"Part of me is starting to believe that I don't need to justify my actions to him."

"You don't really need to, but if you want to be with him, then this needs to be explained." Out of the corner of his eye, Josh saw Seth stand up. "Here's your chance."

Summer turned and looked to where Seth was standing. She saw him tap his glass and everyone's attention was immediately brought to him.

"So…I think that everyone here knows my wonderful girlfriend, Georgia. Stand up baby." Georgia looked up to Seth with a questioning eye, but fulfilled his request.

"We have been dating for quite a while now and there is really no other way to say this." Seth got down on one knee and pulled out a black box. "I love you Georgia Malone and I would be honored if you would become my wife. Will you marry me?"

Georgia put her hands over her mouth and tears started to form in her eyes, "Of course…yes I will marry you." The crowd applauded as Georgia and Seth kissed.

Summer sat silently as she watched the unfolding scene. There were no tears or screams, just a whisper. "There goes that chance…"

Seth dragged Georgia into the corner to avoid the hoard of Newport ladies following them around. She grabbed him and kissed him passionately before Seth pulled away.

"I have one more surprise for you."

"Seth, I really don't think that there could be any more surprises."

"I'm moving to Los Angeles."

"What? Your moving to LA. Oh Seth…" Georgia pulled him into a hug.

"I figured that it was time to move on. We are getting married; beginning a new chapter, so why not have Sean Cane and Seth Cohen both start anew."

"I like that idea…" Georgia pecked Seth, when they were interrupted by a slight cough. They looked up and saw Summer standing there smiling.

"I hope that I was interrupting anything."

Georgia took the lead, "Oh no, Seth was just telling me some wonderful news."  
"What's that? I mean you already got engaged, nothing could be better, could it?"

Georgia looked at Seth, then back at Summer, "Seth is moving to LA. He's gonna bring _Land of Oranges_ there too. Isn't that great?"

Summer gave a fake smile and with an unsure tone responded, "Wow, that's awesome. I had no idea that you were making LA home."

"Well, I really can't move my offices…ooh there's Shannon." She kissed Seth on the cheek, "I'm gonna go tell her the good news. See ya later Summer."

Summer waved and then brought her eyes to Seth. He put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground. When she knew Georgia was out of earshot, Summer spoke up.

"So….LA. I had no idea you were considering it."

"I really wasn't. It just makes sense with the engagement and everything."  
Seth kept looking down at the ground, which irritated Summer.

"Are you ever going to look at me?"

Seth looked up and she saw the pain in his eyes, but he immediately looked back down.

"I thought you and Josh were over."

"We are. He came as my friend and he's doing some research."

"Oh….I'm really sorry you had to see that."

"See what? You get engaged to someone that you're not in love with. I am sorry I had to witness that, too."

"I love Georgia….it's something I had to do."

Summer whispered, "If you loved her, than why did you tell me I was your Autumn."

"Autumn's a dream girl, Summer. No guy ever gets his dream girl."

"No, you're wrong. Some guys do get the girl. You just never gave me a chance."

"What I was supposed to do, huh? Break up with her, to fullfill some high school fantasy."

"Is that all I am? A high school fantasy. That's funny, because I thought I was your friend."

"You are…" Seth reached out to touch Summer's arm, but she pulled back.

"No. We aren't friends…not anymore."

Seth watched her walk away again. She ran up to Josh and he pulled her into a hug. He put his arm around her shoulder, turning to look at Seth. They walked out, just as they walked in; together.

_**

* * *

** _

_**Author's Note: So what did you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated…**_


	9. Worth All the Heartache

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, but FOX and Josh Schwartz do.  
__Author's Note: Sort of a filler chapte, but I am hoping to update again with some real action by Friday. This is not a guarantee, but I'll try real hard. Read and Review._**

* * *

Summer sat; watching old episodes of The Valley and eating a pint of chocolate ice cream. The scenes were not even remotely sad, but yet tears were still forming in her eyes. She was brought out of this state by the familiar ring of her cell phone. 

"Hey Coop."

"Sum, are you okay? You sound like you just went to a funeral."

"You picked a great time to leave me at home."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have managed to fall for someone who doesn't want me."

Marissa giggled, "There is no way that someone doesn't want you. It can't be Seth Cohen because we all know that he was obsessed…"

Marissa heard silence on the other end of the telephone, "Sum, you fell for Seth Cohen?"

"Maybe…."

"And he doesn't want to be with you?"

"No. In fact, he just got engaged to this girl, Georgia."

"I can't believe this."  
Summer was getting emotionally enraged, "It's horrible Coop. She is a total Newpsie….I think that eventually she could give your mom a run for her money."

"That's bad. Maybe I could talk to him?"

"No. He knows how I feel. I told him"

"And what did he say?"

"He called me a high school fantasy; a dream girl that he could never get."

"I'm really sorry Sum. If that's what he thinks than maybe he's not worth the heartache."

"But he is Coop. Seth Cohen is worth all the heartache."

"I really don't know what to tell you, except think positive. I am coming home in a month and we can have a spa weekend."

Summer attempted to sound happy, "I can't wait. Look, I'm gonna go."

"Okay. Talk to you later Sum."

"Bye Coop."

Summer put the phone on the coffee table and grabbed the pillow closest to her. She resumed The Valley, but only a few minutes later was she disturbed again; this time by the door. Summer opened the door and looked at a smiling Josh.

"You don't look so good."

Summer smirked, "Well thanks for stating the obvious."

"Maybe this isn't a good time. I'll just come back later." Josh started to leave, but Summer stopped him.

"Sorry. Come in."

"Thanks."

Josh walked in the apartment and sat down on the couch with Summer joining him seconds later.

"So what's up?"

"I found a bigger apartment; actually it's more like a loft. I just came to see if you would like to visit it with me."

"I am not really up for going out today. Thanks for the offer."

"I figured as much. Well I am gonna go check it out. I will bring you a full report this evening."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

Josh smiled at her and then walked back out of the apartment. Summer grabbed the ice cream and a blanket, resuming The Valley. She still had two more seasons to go.

&&

Seth walked around his apartment, placing the final items into the boxes. He meandered into the bedroom and came across a sketch book, hidden underneath the bed. Opening it up, Seth knew immediately what it was. He ran his hands over the initial sketches of Autumn and flashes of Summer entered his mind. From the first day he saw her in elementary school, to when they first talked and then that night at the beach. The image of Summer's tear stained face when they pulled apart will be burned into his mind for the rest of his life. He thought about how happy he was when they were together; the night he chased her around his room and how comfortable they felt in each other's arms. It had been as if the old Seth Cohen had emerged from his shell; the man he wanted to be all along. Hearing the sudden knock at the door, Seth jumped and threw the book on the bed.

Opening the door, Seth could not believe who was standing in front of him.

"Hello, Josh….what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to check out the loft. I put an offer up to buy it."

"You're the buyer. I should do background checks next time I want to sell a place."

"This is your place. I had no idea."

"Yeah, this is my humble abode or was my humble abode."

"I see. So can I come in and take a look around."

"Of course." Seth widened the door so Josh could step inside.

Josh walked around, looking out the windows and such, when he realized that Seth was practically stuck to him. He turned around suddenly, catching Seth off guard.

"If you wanna know, all you have to do is ask."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't think it is a question of what, but whom."

Seth continued to play dumb, "Still not catching on."

"Summer. I am talking about Summer."

"Oh, Summer."

"Yeah. The girl whose heart you happened to rip in two."

"She's a tough girl. I am sure her heart is not ripped in two over me."

"Than you obviously underestimate yourself. She's pretty torn up over you moving."

"Really…I doubt that is the case. There is probably something else going on that she's not telling you about."

"Whatever you say man, but you had your chance. She would have done anything to be with you." Josh walked towards Seth and handed him a check, "I'll take the place."

Josh walked out the loft and left Seth to think about what he had just said. Seth looked around at the loft and grabbed his briefcase; leaving his loft for the last time.

&&

Sandy was sitting at the counter, reading the newspaper when Seth walked in. He noticed that his son seemed in a daze.

"Rough day, son?"

"Huh…I guess it could be defined as that."

"Selling the loft not going as smoothly as you hoped?"

"No. It's already sold. I just have a lot of my mind."

"I always have an open ear and open mind."

Seth looked at his dad about to speak, but thought better off it. Sandy shrugged and began to read the newspaper again. Seth started to walk out of the kitchen, but turned around and walked towards his dad.

"Is it normal to always have a space for someone else, even when your say engaged to another woman?"

"Depends. Is it over with this other woman that has a reserved space?"

"I thought it was, but I don't know. It's not like we ever had something, but…."

"You always wanted to be with her?"

"Yeah. So is it okay?"

"Son, I think in your case you need to make a decision. Is it Ginger or Autumn?"

Sandy noticed that Seth suddenly brightened up, "Dad, thanks for the advice, but I think I know how to handle this one now."

"Glad to hear it."

Sandy resumed to his newspaper as Seth made his way upstairs. He pulled out a clean sketchbook and began to draw the latest edition of _The Land of Oranges. _By the time he was finished, Seth knew he would have his answer.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author's Note: So what did you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated, but if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it all.**_


	10. The Decision

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, but FOX and Josh Schwartz do.  
**__**Author's Note: So, sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger, just kinda fun…I guess the question is answered in this chapter, but not really. This is not the end of the fic, because the drama isn't over yet. I hope you like it. Read and Review…**_

* * *

Seth hesitantly approached the door to Georgia's apartment. He grasped the sketchbook in his hand tighter as he knocked on the door. Georgia opened the door and immediately attacked Seth with her lips. She pulled him into the apartment and towards the couch, but Seth wiggled out of her arms. Georgia looked at him curiously and then looked down at the sketchbook. 

"Why don't you just put that book down and come over here." She patted the spot on the couch next to her.

Seth obliged and sat down, but continued to hold the sketchbook.

"So, is there something really important in that book, like wedding plans?"

"There is definitely something important in here."

Georgia reached for the sketchbook, "Well, let me see it."

She grabbed it from him and opened it furiously. To her disgust, it was simply a comic layout for _Land of Oranges_.

"Seth, this is just _Land of Oranges _stuff. It's not that big of a deal."

Seth thought about how to approach the topic that was contained in that book.

"I need you to read it."

"I will later." She went to put the book down, but Seth stopped her.

"You need to read it right now. It's not that long, I promise."

Georgia stared strangely at Seth, but relented and started to read the book. Seth fidgeted with his hands and at one point stood up, pacing around the room. When Georgia was finished Seth looked at her tear-stained cheeks. Seth was silent as Georgia began to speak.

"Get out."

Seth walked back towards the couch, "Look, I want to explain this to you."

Georgia got up and stepped away from Seth, "Just get out."

Seth reached to touch her, but she pulled away, "Don't touch me…there is nothing to say. I think your comic did that just fine."

"I didn't know how to tell you, without…I just didn't know the right words."

Georgia was clearly upset, "So instead Seth, you just make a comic about it. Is that supposed to help? This is just ridiculous."

"It was the only way, Georgia."

"Leave Seth. I have nothing more to say to you."

Seth turned to walk out, hearing the cries from Georgia. Before he can leave the tears stop and Georgia starts to speak again.

"Do you love her? Summer, I mean."

Seth was afraid to add salt to her wound, but couldn't lie to her, "Yes. I love her."

Georgia wiped away tears that were still falling from her face, "She's a lucky girl. Make sure you tell her that."

Seth gave a hesitant smile while looking at the ground, "I'll make sure she knows."

Georgia walked towards Seth and gave him a final hug. They held each other for a few minutes before Seth walked out of Georgia's life forever. As he stepped out to the street, Seth felt a huge relief, but then he remembered the party. It was time for him to face all of Newport, nonetheless by himself.

&&

Summer walked into the Cohen's kitchen that was filled with caterers. She tried to pick out Kirsten from the people, but with no luck. She yelled for her and found her amongst the ladies outside. When she approached, she was greeted with a large hug from Kirsten.

"Are you okay Kirsten?"

"I'm fine, just a little bummed about this whole going away party. This was Sandy's idea."

"I doubt that Sandy invited the Newpsie ladies."

"No, they invited themselves." Both Summer and Kirsten laughed at this comment.

"So, how are you doing with this whole leaving thing?"

Summer attempted to lie, "Fine. Why do you ask?"

"I just noticed that Seth and you had become friends. I figured that it is pretty hard with him going to LA."

Summer hated being reminded of Seth leaving and she could barely hold in the tears. She saw the bar and made her getaway.

"If you'll excuse me. I am gonna go get a drink."

Kirsten just smiled in understanding and watched Summer walked away. It was clearly obvious that Summer was hurt by Seth's departure and Kirsten took notice of this.

While at the bar, Summer heard the murmurs get louder and she turned to see what all the commotion was about. When she saw Seth standing there, Summer couldn't stand to watch him speak. Instead she tiptoed into the pool house before she could here Seth say goodbye. Once inside she collapsed onto the couch and let her tears run free. Unfortunately for her she was unable to hear Seth's speech outside.

&&

Seth stood still and realized it was time for him to start speaking.

"So, thanks to everyone for showing up today. You probably notice that I am missing a significant piece to the Seth Cohen puzzle, Georgia. Well there is a reason for this…We are no longer engaged." The ladies of Newport began to whisper incessantly, while Kirsten and Sandy stood in shock. Attempting to soften the blow, Sandy murmured to Kirsten.

"So, I guess this means he isn't moving."

Kirsten continued to stare in her son's direction, "I guess so."

Seth looked to his parents and then at the rest of the party. Julie Cooper was making her way towards him and Seth knew he had to escape the questioning. He spotted the pool house and started in that direction, just missing Julie Cooper's barrage of questions.

Once inside, Seth locked the door and turned, sliding down the length of the glass door. He put his head in his hands, when he started to hear slight whimpers. He looked up and saw the familiar brunette with her face in the pillow, curled in a ball on the couch. Seth was unsure what to do, so he stood up and approached her quietly.

"Summer?"

He put his hand on her back, which startled her. Summer looked up and Seth wiped away the tears with his thumb. They didn't speak; instead Summer reached out and pulled him towards her.

_

* * *

__**Author's Note: So what did you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated..**_


	11. Locked In

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, FOX and Josh Schwartz do.  
Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, just haven't had any inspiration or motivation, but today I got motivated...So here's the last chapter, I hope you like it and thanks for the reviews. This is the most reviews I have ever gotten for a story. Thanks again. _

* * *

Summer pulled away and punched Seth in the arm. He grabbed in pain, but Summer continued to beat on him. 

"Ow, Summer stopped hitting."

"How can you just leave like this? Why?" She continued to beat into him, as he tried to pull her into a hug.

Tears streamed from Summer's eyes as she yelled, "How could I fall in love with you? And Georgia, she's not even that pretty." Seth tried again to console her and Summer relented, collapsing into his arms.

Seth rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm not leaving you."

Summer's head popped up as she heard Seth speak, "What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm not moving to LA."

Summer looked bewildered, "But Georgia. She said that she couldn't move to Newport."

"Georgia and I are over."

"Seth if this is just some lie to make me feel better then you better shut up right now."

Seth stepped back and placed his hand in the air, "I swear on both Moses and Jesus that I am not lying to you."

Summer mouth gave a slight smile, but then she realized that she was falling into the trap. She immediately dropped her head and suddenly became fascinated with the fringe on the throw blanket.

"I am sure that your mom and dad are glad that you're not leaving."

Seth looked at her strangely, "Way to change the subject, Ms. Roberts."

Summer spat back at him, "I was not changing the subject, since the topic of our conversation was you leaving for LA."

"That's funny because I thought that we were discussing our feelings, but I guess I am just deaf or dumb."

"Or both." Summer gave her best fake smile and then pulled her knees to her chest.

Seth became frustrated and couldn't hold it in anymore, "I'm not going to do this right now. It has been a long day and I really can't handle any more shit."

"The only person I see causing any shit today is you Seth."

"So this, whatever it is, is not any of your doing. Correct me if I am wrong, but I think it takes two to have an argument."

"This isn't an argument. Not anymore."

Seth turned around and started for the door. As he reached for the handle, Seth saw his mother and father standing on the patio. When he turned the knob Seth realized why they were watching the pool house. He looked down at the doorknob and back at his smiling parents. They waved and stepped back inside. Seth turned around and faced Summer.

She felt his presence and picked her head back up, 'I thought you were leaving."

"That was the plan."

"Well…get going then."

"I kinda can't."

"What are you talking about?"

"It seems that we are locked in here."

Summer got up from the couch and walked towards the door, "We can't be locked…" Suddenly it dawned on her, "Oh my god, the locks."

"Yeah, the locks. And it seems that my mother and father have decided it best that we are in here together."

Summer leaned up against the wall and slid down, "This can't be happening…"

"Au contraire, because it is happening." Seth slid down next to her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Are they trying to tell us something?"

Seth replied sarcastically, "What do you think?"

"I guess it is time that we talk about this, I mean us."

"Not much to talk about really."

Summer turned and looked at him hurt, "There's not much to talk about?"

"It's rather simple actually. I have managed to fall for my dream girl and for some reason it is appears that she has fallen for me too."

"Is that so, because I didn't know that you made that decision."

"What decision? The fact that I have fallen for her or vice versa."

"Vice versa, dumbass. This girl just might not like you."

"I think you're wrong." Summer was becoming flustered and started to yell at Seth.

"Well I have it on very good authority…." Before she could finish Seth's lips were upon hers. Summer was thankful that she was sitting because she knew at this point her legs were like jello. She returned Seth's gesture and the passion began to overtake both of them. Despite Seth's obvious objections Summer pulled away.

"We can't do this."

Seth looked at her strangely, "We can't? But I kissed you and the action was definitely being reciprocated…"

Summer placed her finger on Seth's lips to quiet him.

"I have it on good authority that your dream girl has fallen for you."

"Is this the part when I say 'I told you so'?"

"No Cohen, this is the part when you kiss me."

"That's even better."

"Yes…yes it is."

Seth leaned forward and his lips met hers.

The End


End file.
